While the use of wireless networks continues to expand, ubiquitous wireless coverage remains problematic. Particularly, in-building wide-area wireless coverage often suffers attenuation, interference, and/or distortion from structural components of the building. While micro-cellular or pico-cellular equipment can be deployed within the building to improve coverage, different users may subscribe to different wireless operators. However, deploying micro-cellular or pico-cellular equipment throughout the building for each wireless operator may be prohibitively expensive.